Technical Field
The present invention relates to a valve arrangement for applying fluid media, in particular glue, to surfaces, comprising a plurality of individual modules detachably connected to form a row, wherein between the (in the row) adjacent individual modules is respectively formed a dividing plane, in which the adjacent individual modules bear one against another.
Prior Art
Valve arrangements or applicators consisting of a plurality of individual modules connected to form a row are known. In DE 40 13 322 A1 is shown, for example, a multiple applicator head, in which a plurality of individual valve modules are disposed in a frame-like applicator head. The multiple applicator head is not however suitable for the use of hot-setting glue, since the hot-setting glue would cool down on its way to the individual valve modules for lack of heating members. A further drawback is that the glue line spacings of the valves arranged in a row are limited by the width of the individual valve modules. In order to obtain still smaller glue line spacings, it is necessary—as is already proposed by DE 40 13 322 A1—to provide a second, parallel row of individual valve modules, the individual valve modules of which are arranged offset, in terms of their gaps, relative to the individual valves of the first row. Producing with just one row of individual valve modules a glue line spacing which is smaller than the valve width is not possible, however, within the scope of the teaching of DE 40 13 322 A1.